La danse des condamnées
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: "Tout le Londres sorcier ne parlait plus que de ça. Cela faisait un mois que ça avait commencé. Elles étaient cinq désormais. Cinq héroïnes de guerre à être enfermées pour avoir assassiné leur conjoint." / Luna Hermione Narcissa Fleur Pansy Astoria /


_**Disclameur : **Les personnages appartiennent (comme toujours) a JK Rowling. L'idée quand a elle est celle de xxMerry. Elle se base donc sur la chanson « Cell Block Tango » du film Chicago._

_Le personnage d'Ephaba est un clin d'oeil au livre merveilleux de G. Maguire : Wicked. Je me suis également inspirée du film My summer of Love pour certain détails._

_Il y a de fortes chances que mes personnages soient OOC. D'avance je m'en excuse donc. Ce n'est pas du grand art, je trouvais simplement l'idér amusante.  
><em>

_J'ai corrigé ce chapitre comme j'ai pu mais étant clairement handicapée de l'orthographe, il se peut que ce texte soit encore très parasité. Désolée encore. Je dirais pour ma défense que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. ^^_

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Lorsque Luna a rencontré Elphaba ça a été un choc. Une pointe acérée l'a traversé de par en par déchiquetant tout sur son passage. Luna a songé à Cupidon et a mieux compris la métaphore millénaire de la flèche.

Elphaba n'était pas belle. Une silhouette grande et maigre. Pointue de partout : épaules, nez, menton.. Comme une boule de piquants. Son visage émacié était fermé, ses lèvres minces plissées dans un rictus de colère froide. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides venaient proteger son corps decharné.

Ses yeux étaient deux billes noires sans chaleur mais scintillant d'une intelligence douloureuse.

Oui. Lorsque Luna a rencontré Elphaba elle l'a aimé tout de suite.

Leur histoire a été plus simple que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Luna était de ces gens qui pensent que l'amour est simple.

Très vite elles s'installèrent ensemble. Elles avaient chacune, suite à la guerre, des cicatrices à panser. Personne n'était sortit indemne et Elphaba se dégageait brusquement lorsque Luna montrait envers elle des gestes tendres du quotidien.

Mais Luna n'avait pas peur. Pas vraiment. A sa manière brutale et effilé, Elphaba l'aimait.

De temps en temps, Luna trouvait une rose posée sur la table du petit déjeuné, lorsque sa compagne était partie plus tôt au travail. Certains soirs, Elphaba lançait le vieux tourne-disque et dans un tonnere de gresillements, s'échappait la voix gouailleuse, étrangement brulante d'Edith Piaf. Une chanteuse française et moldue qui fascinait Elphie.

Elles s'allongeaient toutes les deux sur le vieux tapis poussièreux et laissait la Môme dire leur amour à leur place. Un jour Elphaba s'était redressé pour poser ses deux mains autour du beau visage de Luna.

La pointe de ses longs cheveux frolait le visge de la jeune femme et d'un ton très serieux, Elphie avait murmuré

- Edith Piaf a eu cinq maris. Et elle en a tué plusieurs. Mais elle n'a jamais été emprisonnée par ce que en France le crime pasionnel n'est pas puni par la loi.

Puis elle avait posé un baiser dur et leger tout à la fois sur les lèvres de Luna.

Luna n'avait jamais réussis a determiner si cette histoire était vraie ou pas. Mais elle s'en fichait. Dans le monde qu'elles s'étaient tissé, c'était une réalité. A qui cela causait t-il du tort ?

Un soir elles lisaient au lit, quand tout a coup, Elphaba releva la tête. Son nez poitu huma l'air et ses sourcils se froncèrent

- Il y a quelqu'un... chuchota t-elle.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant apparaître des hommes masqués. Luna voulut prendre sa baguette, mais un homme était déjà sur elle. Elle entendit Elphie crier « Sauve-toi ! »

Puis une douleur sur sa tête. Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée evanouie, son crane la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle était au pied du lit, sur le sol, la tête et les côtes dans un état critique. La chambre était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse suite au chaos qui s'était abattu sur elle. Ou était Elphie ? Ces hommes ? L'avaient ils enlevée ? Rongée par l'angoisse, Luna avait fait un effort maximal pour se mettre debout. Mais son esprit était embrumé par la douleur, comme sous l'emprise d'une trop forte dose d'alcool.

Elphaba était sur le lit.

Son corps tordu dans une position peu naturelle. Sous sa tête, sur l'oreillé, une tache de sang maronnatre s'étalait.

Mais son visage était paisible. S'il n'y avait eu tout ce sang, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Luna se sentit étrangement soulagé par la présence de sa compagne. Elle se glissa dans le lit et nicha sa tête dans le cou glacial d'Elphaba.

Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils découvrirent un spectacle terrifiant.

Une jeune femme blonde, le visage en larme berçait le cadavre d'une jeune femme brune, terriblement mutilé. Il y avait du sang partout, sur les deux corps, sur les draps, sur le sol. Et la blonde murmurait des histoires insencées à la morte, comme on parlerai à un enfant qui a du mal à s'endormir.

Luna avait hurler lorsqu'on avait arraché à elle le corps sans vie de sa femme. Puis elle s'était sentie vide. Si vide. Elle a vait suivit les Aurors. Ils lui avaient posé mille questions. Que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas appelé à l'aide ? Qui était la morte ? Pourquoi y avait t-il des empruntes à Luna partout ?

Elle avait répondu comme une automate. Brisée.

Puis ils l'avaient conduite ici. Ses réponses n'avaient pas du les convaincre.

Une seule phrase se détachait des autres. C'était une femme qui l'avait prononcé d'une voix douce, si douce qu'on avait envie de lui dire oui. « C'est vous qui l'avait tué n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna avait fait non de la tête. Non, non. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Elphaba était tout. C'était ma femme, mon univers, c'était mon air.

Mais dire cela c'était trop dur. Alors Luna avait été emmené ici. Elle s'était roulé en boule sur un lit trop dur, à la couverture mitée sentant la sueur et la poussière.

Puis ils avaient refermé les barreaux derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>La danse des condamnées<strong>

OoO

_Tout le Londres sorcier ne parlait plus que de ça. Certain avec force de hochement de tête navré, mais la plupart avce une curiosité dévorante dans la voix. Quel que soit les différents avis à ce sujet, tout le monde était fasciné. _

_Cela faisait un mois que ça avait commencé. Elles étaient cinq desormais. Cinq héroïnes de guerre à être enfermées pour avoir assasiné leur conjoint. _

_L'on attendait les proces avec impatience. L'on echafaudait des théories. Que c'était-il passé ? Certaines vieilles mégères parlaîent d'une malediction. Les medecins refutaient ces élucubrations et expliquaient aux journalistes qu'il s'agissait d'un traumatisme du à la guerre. Mais personne ne savait vraiment. _

_Les sorciers et les sorcières bouillonnaient d'impatience. _

OoO

Lorsque Luna s'était réveillée, elle avait enfin comprit où elle se trouvait. Elle l'avait réalisé plutôt.

Les barreaux de fer s'étaient ouverts pour la laisser entré dans une pièce plus vaste. Quelque chose clochait.

- Ou est-on ici ? Avait elle demandé au maton.

Celui-ci s'était dégagé et avait repoussé Luna C'était une voix derrière elle qui avait répondu.

- L'aile Ouest de la Prison de Horschire.

Luna se retourna et croisa le regard brillant d'une femme blonde au visage austère. Elle avait du être très belle autrefois mais elle semblait fatiguée. Et impitoyable à la fois, comme si la vie avait été trop dur. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à Luna. La femme continua son explication d'un ton aigre

- L'aile reservé aux meurtrières conjugales, jugées trop dangeureuses pour se deplacer librement dans la prison. Et pour avoir un travail au sein de la prison. Dieu merci.

- Fermez là Narcissa. Comment pouvez vous, vous rejouir ? Nous sommes encore moins libres que les autres prisonnières. Condamnées à ne rien faire de tout le jour, attendant desespérement que l'on daigne nous juger.

- Je n'attends rien du tout retorqua la femme blonde en jetant un regard furieux au coin d'ombre qui venait de parler.

Mais les idées de Luna redevenaient claires.

- Vous êtes Narcissa Malfoy.

La blonde se retourna vers elle et la toisa du haut de sa beauté fané.

- Evidemment.

Soudain tout sembla limpide pour Luna. Elle savait exactement ou elle était.

Depuis quelque semaines, on entendant parler partout d'une folie furieuse qui s'était emparé de la plupart des figures celèbres de la Guerre. Mais alors cela voulait dire que... Elle fit quelque pas vers l'interlocutrice mysterieuse de Narcissa, qui était caché derrière un pan de mur. La silhouette, le dos au mur, était étendue sur un banc, le nez plongé dans un livre malgré le peu de luminosité. Luna se sentit revivre et mourir quand un visage emergea de la toison bouclé qui encadrait le visage de la silhouette en lui jettant un regard surpris.

- Hermione...

OoO

Les retrouvailles furent confuses. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment apprecié Luna, trop peu terre-a-terre pour elle. Mais voir ce visage connu fut une première liberation. Les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Hermione devisagea tristement son ancienne camarade de classe.

- Qu'as tu fait pour te retrouver ici ?

- Et toi ?

Hermione encore une fois, arbora une expression étonnée. Malgré son emprisonnement, elle restait aussi jolie qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Ses cheveux emmelés la protegeait des autres et du desespoir. Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un de fort, qui ne se laissait abatre à aucun prix. Luna avait beau le savoir, elle était impressionné

- Tu n'en a pas entendu parler ? La presse ne parle que de ça depuis quelque temps.

Luna faillit répondre. Répondre qu'avec Elphaba, le monde n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle avait apris que Hermione avait été mise en prison mais elle n'avait compris pourquoi que quand elle avait été invité aux obsèques de Ron Weasley.

Ce jour là, Elphaba rendait visite a ses parents et avait proposé à Luna de l'accompagné. Elle n'avait pas été à l'enterrement.

Mais cela faisais mal. Si terriblement mal de revoir, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir le visage anguleux d'Elphie...

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules

- J'en ai entendu parlé. Un peu.

Hermione reprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était du Luna tout craché. Cette fille semblait laisser toute son attention à une autre réalité, négligeant le monde concret.

- Je vais essayé de t'expliquer. Nous sommes cinq à être enfermé ici. Les cinq Meurtrières Romantiques. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous appellent. Il n'y a aucun lien réel entre nous. Mais comme nous avons circuler dans les même cercles autrefois, les politiciens veulent y voir un complot plutot qu'une coincidence.

- Qui sont les autres ? Demanda Luna doucement

- Et bien, il y a Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Draco, comme tu as pu le voir. Et aussi Pansy Parkinson, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Si. Je me souviens. Elle a 'trahit' ses parents et s'est refugié chez la famille Zabini.

- C'est ça. Approuva Hermione. Elle est sortit avec Blaise un temps. Et puis il y a aussi Fleur Delacour.

Luna se souvenait de la jeune femme, héritière des velanes.

- Et ou sont elles ? C'est grand ici ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Oui et non. Il y a cette pièce principale dans laquelle nous avons le droit de circuler. C'est ici qu'on nous apporte a manger, ou qu'on reçoit nos avocats. Nous sommes toujours ensemble. L'aile l'Ouest ça veut dire intimité zero. Je pense qu'ils espèrent qu'on s'entre-tue avant d'avoir à nous juger. La cohabitation dans un lieu hostile est vite insuportable. Alors le plus souvent, nous restons dans nos cellules individuelles.

Hermione s'interrompit

- Je n'en reviens pas de te voir ici.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question. La porte s'ouvrit et deux Aurors encadrèrent Luna.

La journée fut longue et Luna crut mourir mille fois. Lorsque le chef de l'enquète posa sous ses yeux des photos du corps froid d'Elphie, la jeune feme retint un haut-le corps. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur. Les aurors eurent beau la menancer, hurler, faire preuve de douceur, la secouer en tout sens rien n'y fit. Luna refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle refusait de voir ce monde dans lequel Elphaba n'était plus.

OoO

Lorsqu'ils la ramenèrent dans l'aile Ouest, il était déjà tard et ses quatre co-detenues, dinaient au centre de la pièce, fermement entourées par six matons.

Luna daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait bien rester en prison toute sa vie, pourvue qu'elle ne voit plus le monde exterieur. Ici elle était en sécurité.

Elle s'assit à table et ne mangea pas. Fleur lui lança un unique regard de mépris. Narcissa ne prit même pas cette peine, dînant la tête haute comme si elle se trouvait au cœur du manoir Malfoy et non pas dans une prison sorcière.

Pansy et Hermione, elles, se regardaient avec animosité. Apparemment ça serait à qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Même si Pansy avait rallier l'Ordre du Phenix et s'était battue contre Voldemort avec férocité, les tensions qui avaient existé à Poudlard n'avaient pas disparues. « C'est leur manière de se convaincre qu'elles sont encore des être humain » songea Luna.

Au bout d'un temps infini, les filles eurent le droit de sortir de table pour regagner leur cellule.

Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers ces dernières, une main aggrippa celle de Luna l'espace d'une seconde.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas manger le premier soir. Ni les soirs suivants. Mais ça viendra.

Puis l'étreinte se relacha et Luna vit passer devant elle celle qui lui avait parlé.

Pansy avait quelque chose de familié. Très brune, le visage furieux. Luna ferma les yeux de découragement.

Elphie.. Elphie.

Elle se roula en boule sur sa vieille paillasse et attendit que l'obscurité l'engloutisse.

Mais l'obscurité ne vint jamais.

Il y avait dans le silence de la prison, des bruits, les chuintements lugubres du vent. Et le regard sombre d'Elphie comme un soleil noir qui rayonnait sous les paupières de Luna.

Soudain son esprit fut alerte. Elle avait crut entendre un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille et l'appel se précisa

- Lovegood ?

Luna sortit de son lit à toute vitesse et dut se rattraper au mur en proie à un vertige.

Mais le sussurement continuait de l'appeller

- Hey Lovegood !

L'appel venait du mur conjoint. Luna avait eu le temps de constater que c'était Pansy qui était enfermée dans la cellule voisine

Elle s'approcha de l'angle formé par le mur et les barreaux, donnant sur le couloir et elle aperçut un bras qui depassait des barreaux d'a côté.

Au bout du bras une cigarette.

- Lovegood !

- Je suis là.

- Ah ben c'es pas trop tôt. Tu pourrais me filer des allumettes ?

Luna resta interdite un moment.

- Désolée je n'ai pas d'allumette.

- Mais si dans le tiroir pres de ton lit.

Luna fit donc demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'inspecter ses quartiers. Ils étaient en effet equipés d'une sorte de bureau, à coté de son lit. Dans le premier tiroir, il y avait du papier et un feutre.

Dans le second, un paquet de cigarette et une boite d'allumette. Elle prit la boite et retourna prés des barreaux pour la donner à Pansy.

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que les bras de la jeune fille. Pansy craqua l'une des allumettes et tira une bouffé de sa cigarette.

Luna s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux profitant du froid salutaire de la pierre et du bruit rassurant du papier qui crépite.

- Alors Lovegood... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour atterir chez les Meurtrières Romantiques ?

Le ton était moqueur mais curieux. Si curieux qu'il ralluma la propre flamme de curiosité qui brulait en Luna. Elle haussa néanmoins les épaules avant de réaliser que Pansy ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

- Rien.

- Ben voyons..

- Pansy, qu'a fait Hermione ?

- Ah je vois... Fifty Fifty. Si je te raconte tu me raconte. Et bien soit. J'éspère que tu n'as pas une vision trop féérique de Granger, par ce que c'est pas bien joli.

Pansy tira une longue bouffé de fumé et la recracha. Sa voix semblait la moduler et Luna eu l'impression que la fumé s'evertuait à dessiner les formes que Pansy lui contait.

- Aprés la guerre, Granger a épousé son très minable petit Ron Weasley. Une vraie tare ce type. Tout le monde le savait. Mais pas Granger. Elle était trop naive, ou aveuglée par je ne sais quoi. Toujours est il qu'elle l'a épousé et qu'ils se sont installés dans une maison prés de Loutry St Chapoule. C'est le fief des Weasley. Mais très rapidement aprés leur installation, ta pote a déchanté. Oh il était bien gentil son petit Ron. Juste un peu mou. Il ne faisait pas un geste pour l'aider et Granger qui avait pour projet d'integrer le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques dû renoncer à ses projets. Elle qui défendait si ardemment la condition des elfes de maison en devint un, en tout juste un peu moins laid.

Il y avait quelque chose d'acide dans la voix de Pansy. Luna songea furtivement à Ron. Un garçon maladroit mais plein de bonne volonté. Que c'était il passé ?

- La guerre change les gens. Précisa Pansy, comme si elle avait deviné les pensés de la jeune blonde. Hermione a finit par pêter les plombs. Un soir, Ron a laissé trainer ses godasses dans l'entré. Elle lui a demandé de les ramasser. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait du. Au diner, Hermione a calmement été chercher sa baguette et a murmuré son premier Avada Kedavra, le bout de la baguette directement posé sur la tempe de son cher mari.

Pansy eu un petit rire amer.

- Quoi de plus gryffondor pas vrai ? Un meurtre impulsif, direct. Même dans ses plus vils instincts, elle est resté fidele a son fichu courage et sa fichue franchise . Quand les aurors sont venus pour l'interroger, elle n'a même pas chercher à nier une seconde. Elle a été la première a être enfermé ici. Ça faisait des années que cette pièce n'avait pas servit.

- Mais pourquoi ici ? Azkaban est la prison la plus sure non ?

- Cette prison a été érigée lors de la première guerre, pour « accueillir » les personnes présumées coupables qui n'avaint pas encore été jugées. Ici les gens sont privé de leur baguette mais il peuvent continuer a travailler. En 1983, deux sorcières faillirent s'entretuer. Elles maitrisait la magie sans baguette. On les isola donc dans cette salle, aprés l'avoir immunisé pour qu'elle ne réponde a aucune magie. Elles furent tour a tour jugées et envoyées à Asakaban. Cette partie de la prison est resté vide depuis. Mais Hermione avait assassiné son mari avec sang froid et n'épprouvait aucun regrets apparents. En tant qu'héroïne de guerre, ils ignorait de quoi elle était capable et l'ont donc installé ici

- Et le ministère a pensé que tous les crimes étaient liés.

- Oui. Ils ont peut-ètre raison. C'est une étrange coïncidence pas vrai ?

Luna ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Et toi tu as tué Blaise.

- J'ai répondu a ta question. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Pansy ricana

- Alors ? Toi aussi tu a grillé la cervelle de ton mari ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Lovegood. Enfait je t'ai toujours prise pour uen oie blanche, trop idiote pour faire autre choses que parler de bestioles inconnues

- Je suppose que c'est ce que je suis. Je n'ai tué personne.

- Pas grave. Raconte.

Luna ferma les yeux. Elle voulait bien raconter. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment.

- C'est compliqué

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Il y eut un silence surant lequel Luna chercha ses mots.

- Des hommes sont venus chez nous un soir. Masqués. Je ne me souviens de rien. Ils m'ont frappé et je me suis evanouie. A mon réveil j'avais peur. Si peur. Je pensais qu'ils avait enlevé Elphaba.

- Qui ?

- Mais enfait elle était là sur le lit. Elle avait l'air tellement calme. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elphie était toujours en colère, toujours sur ses gardes. Toujours prete a mordre. Mais pas là. Elphie était partie. Il ne restait que son corp. Ils ont dit que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Que je l'ai battue a mort.

- Et ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de compliqué.

- C'est compliqué a dire.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle était acide, moqueuse méprisante. Mais face à Luna, c'est comme si elle était impuissante. Elle aurait pu être méchante. Mais Luna ne l'aurai pas entendu. La cruauté aurai glissé sur elle. Et cela rendait Pansy etrangement triste.

OoO

Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent ce matin là. Luna eu envie de rester couchée. La conversation de la nuit dernière l'avait laissé sans force.  
>Pourtant elle s'extirpa du lit. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'appelait, la forçait a entrer dans cette journée.<p>

Elle comprit vite pourquoi.

Elle s'assit a table avec les autres mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture. L'épaule d'Hermione frolait parfois la sienne et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Pansy l'ignora superbement et Luna ne chercha pas son regard. Il avait quelque chose de mauvais en Pansy. Luna regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir suivit le scandale médiathique auquel elle se trouvait melée.

D'une minute à l'autre Luna pouvait être devorée par la curiosité ou être totalement abbatue.

Elle eu envie de demander a Hermione mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine son déjeuné terminé

deux matons vinrent encadrer Hermione Granger et la firent sortir de la pièce. Luna regarda longuement la porte sans ciller. L'exterieur la terrifiait de manière irrationelle.

C'est un petit rire méprisant qui la tira de sa torpeur. Pansy se tenait derrière elle, fixant aussi la porte avec jubilation.

- J'éspère qu'elle sera condamnée.

Puis elle eu un sourire satisfait et tourna les talons sous le regard atteré de Luna.

Elle était habituée à voir la méchanceté des gens dirigés contre elle, elle avait même appris à la filtrer. Mais pour les autres, c'était différent.

La haine de Pansy lui semblait inssurmontable. Et encore une fois, Luna se demanda quel crime elle avait commis.

La réponse vint plus tard dans la journée.

La jeune fille s'était installée sur le banc où elle avait trouvé Hermione la veille. Elle fixait le plafond, comptant les minutes comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible

Combien d'heures ? Combien de minutes ? Combien de secondes depuis Elphaba. Elphie et son regard d'orage. Elphie et sa colère. Elphie qui haissait tout. Luna n'avait pas peur de penser à elle. Ici elle était coupé du monde, un peu morte aussi. Comme dans un paradis où l'on a le droit de se souvenir. Se souvenir de la rage d'Elphie, de son désir de toute détruir, de sa colère face aux stéréotypes du bien et du mal. Et ici dans cette prison, face à ces femmes... Le recit de Pansy portait à croire que Hermione avait eu raison. Tuer Ron c'était faire la justice, c'était se rendre libre. Qui était le Mal dans cette histoire ? Ce mari distant, négligeant ? Ou bien sa meurtrière ?

Elphie aurait rit. Ou peut-ètre pas. Peut-ètre aurait elle eu envie de pleurer sur le monde. Elphaba n'avait aucun espoir. Elle n'avait pas voulu, au début, de l'amour de Luna. Et puis elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était irrémédiable. Elle l'avait accepter avec désolement, comme elle avait accepter la laideur du monde. Luna ferma les yeux et sourit. Oh Elphie. Ça aurait été si simple d'être heureux. Mais Elphaba ne voulait pas être heureuse. Elle voulait être vivante.

L'obscurité sous les paupières de Luna devint plus opaque. Quelqu'un était devant elle. Quelqu'un la regardait. Luna n'était même pas surprise. Toutes, à l'exeption de Hermione, l'avaient accueillie avec hostilité. Mais malgré leur fierté, leur desespoir, elles se raccrochaient toute à une chose. La curiosité. C'était cette curiosité qui sortait Luna de l'ombre, qui l'avait poussé à écouter Pansy.

- Non coupable hein ?

La voix était chantante, à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus beau des rossignols.

- Fleur Delacour. Chuchota Luna sans ouvrir les yeux.

La femme eu un petit rire charmant. Légerement méprisant mais si beau que l'on pouvait mourir de plaisir à être méprisé par lui.

Luna se redressa laissant à Fleur la place de s'asseoir.

- Tu es inquiete pour Hermione je suppose.

- Son procés est aujourd'hui. Traduit Luna d'une voix calme.

Fleur approuva de la tête. Et Luna resta eblouie. Fleur était une véritable incarnation de la grace. Même dans ce lieu pourtant si inadapté. Luna décela immédiattement le trouble de la jeune femme. C'était compréhensible. Elle était là pour lui poser des questions et en même temps, elle detestait devoir s'abaisser à les poser.

- Pansy m'a laisser entendre que tu voulais plaider non-coupable.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait.

- Bien entendu. Aucune de nous n'a rien fait. Fit remarquer Fleur avec un vilain petit sourire ironique.

Luna ne prit pas la peine de répondre et enchaina directement.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ?

Le sourire moqueur se transforma imperceptiblment en sourire franc. La question amusait Fleur.

- Oh et bien.. Quand j'ai recontré Bill, c'était l'homme parfait . Charmant, voyageur. Bien sur il ne correspondait pas exactement aux attentes de ma famille mais il a su les séduire avec ses grands recits sur l'Egypte et nous nous sommes installés ensemble. Oui un homme parfait... Tu parles. Quand j'ai voulu entamé la procedure de mariage, j'ai découvert qu'il était loin d'être celibataire. Il était marié six fois. J'allais être l'heureuse septieme élue. Moi. Septieme. Alors quand il est rentré du travail, je lui ai servit une bierraubeurre, une recette spéciale de famille. Elle était visiblementun peu trop corsé pour lui. Que veux-tu, il y a des hommes qui ne tiennent pas l'arsenic.

Luna detourna le regard du visage extraordinaire. Le récit de son crime remplissait visiblement Fleur d'une joie sans pareille. Ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Mais Luna n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle avait espéré, au fond, que ses co-detenues aurait été plus sanglantes encore que ceux qui avaient tué Elphie.

- Et Pansy ?

Fleur avait l'air d'être d'humeur bavarde. C'était souvent le cas avec Luna les gens se confiaient librement à elle tablant sur le fait qu'elle était folle et que personne ne prendrait ses affirmations au serieux.

- Oh Pansy est une saleté. De nous toute, c'est la seule dont le meurtre était calculé. Elle s'est retournée contre Voldemort oui, peut-ètre. Mais elle avait soif de sang. Enfin d'argent plus précisément. La famille de Pansy n'était pas très riche.

Désirer la richesse était apparemment le comble du méprisable pour Fleur, elle qui n'en avait jamais manqué.

- Elle a retourné sa veste contre le seigneur des ténèbres pour se refugier chez les Zabini. Et evidemment elle a finit par séduire l'héritié.

- Blaise.

- Oui voilà. C'était un de tes camarades de classe si je ne m'abuse ? Ils se sont mariés, tout se passait a peu prés bien. Bien sur il était de notorieté publique qu'elle était infidele au plus haut degré. Quand Blaise l'a decouvert il n' a pas apprécié, il l'a probablement menacé de divorcer et Pansy, refusant de voir sa fortune s'envoler, l'a tué avant qu'il puisse agir.

Un ricanement surgit de nulle part fit sursauter Fleur, et Pansy apparut devant elles. Elle s'était visiblement cachée derrière le mur et avait attentivement ecouté toute la conversation.

Luna se fit la reflexion que si la curiosité permettait aux Meurtrières Romantiques de tenir le coup, c'était aussi la haine des unes et des autres qui leur permettait de rester dignes. Pour la première fois, Luna distinguait le monde avec les yeux d'Elphaba. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

- Chérie... chuchota dangeureusement Pansy en s'approchant de Fleur. Tu es côté de la plaque. Je n'aurais jamais tué ce pauvre Blaise. Mais dans le feu de sa colère cet abrutit s'est tout bonenment jeté sur mon couteau.

- Et il est mort sur le coup ? Demanda Luna de sa voix légère

Pansy eu un mauvais sourire et se tourna lentement vers elle

- Il s'est jeté sur mon couteau dix fois.

OoO

_La jeune femme se mit debout pour venir à la barre. A l'exterieur du ministère, les journalistes et les civils se pressaient, avides et curieux, attendant le verdict. Hermione Granger regardait devant elle. Quelqu'un la connaissant mal aurait pu la qualifier de sereine, d'assurée.  
>Mais parmis les quelques témoins présents dans la salle. Une personne savait ce que cachait cette attitude. <em>

_La peur._

_Hermione n'avait jamais aimé enfreindre le reglement. Et Tuer quelqu'un était sans conteste le plus haut degré de désobéissance possible. _

_Le juge se racla la gorge. _

_- Madame Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. Vous avez été reconnue coupable de l'homicide volontaire sans préminditation de Ron Billius Weasley. Pour cela, je vous condamne à une peine d'emprisonnement de vingt ans à Askaban. La sentence sera applicable dés demain. Vous passerez votre dernière nuit à la Prison de Horschire, avant votre transfert. La séance est levée._

_Le juge donna un leger coup de marteau. Et le silence terrible qui avait accueillit la condamnation se dissipa. Les gens se levèrent. Hermione osa alors enfin lever les yeux sur le seul témoin qui n'avait pas bronché._

_Le regard vert de Harry Potter se heurta au sien.  
>Il n'y avait nulle colère en son ami. Il avait l'air triste. Terriblement triste. La mort de son meilleur ami lui avait causé un choc terrible. Mais quelles que soit ses raisons, recevables ou non, Hermione avait toujours été là pour lui. La jeune femme se sentie etrangement soulagée. <em>

_Puis deux aurors lui passèrent des menottes et ce fut finit. _

OoO

Hermione passa sa dernière soirée avec Luna. La sentence était tombé, elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, et Luna, même si elle n'était pas une grande amie, n'était pas hostile. C'était reposant.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai discuter avec Fleur e Pansy. Je ne les auraient pas cru capable de ça. Mais aucune n'a voulu me parler de Madame Malfoy.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas suivit l'actualité ?

Luna sourit gentiment a son ainée.

- En fait, théoriquement, c'est Narcissa qui a été la première « Meurtière romantique » Mais elle a été arrêté aprés moi. Son crime date de la guerre en fait mais avec tous les jugements de mangemorts, remonter jusqu'à elle a été compliqué. Tu te souviens du jour on on a retrouvé les corps de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Tout le monde a supposé qu'ils avaient déplu a Voldemort et qu'il les avaient abbatus. Personne n'a chercher plus loin par ce que le monde était debarassé de deux mangemorts hauts placés. La vérité c'est que Bellatrix et Lucius avait une relation. Depuis très longtemps surement. Quand Narcissa l'a decouvert, elle les as massacré. Personne n'aurait rien soupçonné si une enquete n'avait pas revelé qu'elle avait participé à la guerre. On l'a donc fait venir et au cours de l'interogatoire elle s'est trahie plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'au fond, elle voulait en finir.

- Comment ça « en finir » ?

Les matons arrivaient pour les raccompagner dans leur cellules. Hermione se leva

- En tant qu'ex-mangemort, traitre et meurtrière, elle risque la peine maximale.

- Ah.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Elles rejoinrent docilement les autres detenues

- Elphaba est morte. Je ne suis pas sure de m'inquieter du sort des autres.

C'est alors qu'une main se referma brusquement sur le bras de Luna

- Vous avez dit Elphaba ?

Luna plongea ses immences yeux d'eau dans le regard cristal de Narcissa Malfoy. Puis elle approuva de la tête. Narcissa n'avait entendu que la fin de leur conversation.

- Elphaba De Loxley ? La famille française ?

De nouveau Luna hocha la tête perplexe. Mais le maton choisis ce moment là pour pousser Narcissa dans sa cellule.

La jeune fille serra doucement la main de Hermione a coté d'elle

- Au revoir.

- Salut Luna.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Hermione Granger fut conduite à Askaban.

OoO

Le temps s'écoulait différement en prison. Parfois atrocement lent, il lui arrivait aussi d'aller trop vite. C'est ainsi que fut vécu le départ de Hermione. Malgré les animosités, les repères semblaient différents en son absence. Comme si tout reprenait à zero.

Et c'est fort de cette nouveauté que Narcissa vint parler à Luna. La jeune fille n'en fut pas surprise. Tour à tour, chaque femme enfermée ici était venue à elle.

Luna était assise dans sa cellule quand Narcissa l'interpella

- Voulez-vous marcher ?

Il n'y avait que peu d'espace pour cette activité mais Luna accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Les deux femmes, côte a côte commencèrent à déambuler dans la grande salle commune à toutes, longeant les murs comme si, plus le cercle de leur marche était large, moins elles seraient prisonnières.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais si je suis venue vous voir ce matin c'est pour une raison bien particulière. Je vous ai entendu évoquer le nom d'une certaine « Elphaba » hier et cela a piqué ma curiosité. C'est un nom peu courant et je me suis demandé si par hasard il ne s'agirait pas de Miss Elphaba de Loxley ?

Entendre le nom entier de sa fiancée fit un drole d'effet à Luna.

- Si.

- Grands dieux.. murmura Narcissa l'air subitement accablé. Elle avait apparemment espéré avoir rêvé.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

La grande femme se repris

- Oh. Oui. Enfin comme tout le monde dans notre milieu. La famille De Loxley est une famille de sang pur assez celebre. Il y a eut un scandale il y a quelques années lorsque l'héritière s'est enfuie. Le nom de Miss de Loxley a été beaucoup repété de ci de là. Puis il a été progressivement remplacé par d'autres scandales. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. L'information est quasiment passé inaperçue avec la fin du Lord Noir. Exepté dans les hauts milieux de l'arstocratie. Miss de Loxley s'était mise en comcubinage avec...

Narcissa, qui avait raconté son histoire d'un ton détaché se stoppa soudain. Elle retourna la tête vers Luna et la devisagea comme surprise de la trouver là.

- ...avec vous. Souffla t-elle

C'était une revelation. Elle l'avait dit pour elle même. Pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien face à la jeune femme à cause de laquelle une éminente famille telle que les Loxley avaient pu choir dans l'opinion publique.

Narcissa eu un petit rire ravi.

- Et bien pour une surprise ! J'ignorai qu'en plus de cela vous etiez déjà marié. Les Loxley ont réussis a limiter la casse à ce que je vois.

- Déjà mariée ?

- Et bien oui. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais nous sommes toutes enfermées ici pour le meurtre de notre conjoint. J'imagine que c'est à cause de cette demoiselle que vous vous êtes debarassez de votre mari.

C'était dit sur un tel ton d'evidence detachée. Luna eu presque envie d'approuver. Dans la version de Narcissa, Elphie était encore en vie.

- Je n'ai tué personne Madame Malfoy. Et je n'ai eu d'autre mari qu'Elphaba elle-même.

- Que …

- Elle est morte madame.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils comme si elle tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Combien étaient ils ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ceux qui ont tué Miss De Loxley

- Je ne crois pas avoir parler d'un groupe de personne Madame Malfoy.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Puis Narcissa interrompit la marche et se planta devant Luna.

La jeune fille reconnu le regard si typique de la famille Black. A la fois noble, dur ou planait une flamme de folie.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle..

- Luna Lovegood l'informa Luna d'une petite voix

- Mademoiselle Lovegood. Je crois que je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre amie. Je veux juste savoir une chose : combien étaient-ils ?

Luna avait envie de s'enfuir des yeux de Narcissa. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle voulait tout effacer.

- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai vu trois, mais j'ai été assomée, ils auraient bien pu être plus nombreux.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête puis tourna les talons. Elle ne reparla pas de la journée.

OoO

_Un brouhaha sourd regnait hors de la salle d'audience. Evidemment, Narcissa Malfoy, avait charmé l'opinion publique grace à son meurtre. Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait que fort peu de fan. Et Lucius Malfoy pas beaucoup davantage. _

_Tout le monde attendait, attendait que la sentence fut prononcé afin de pouvoir s'offusquer. Les éditoriaux du lendemain étaient déjà rédigés pour plaindre ou pour se moquer de Narcissa Malfoy. _

_Mais la femme, malgré les conseils de ses avocats n'avait pas l'intention de se faire passer pour une héroïne de guerre. Elle avait tué par vengeance, pas pour rendre service à qui que ça soit. La séance fut courte et donna raison aux pires rumeurs._

_Narcissa Black Malfoy fut executée sans delai, deux heures plus tard, en ignorant qu'une nouvelle detenue venait d'être admise dans sa cellule à Horshire._

OoO

La nouvelle était une très jolie femme. Pas autant que Fleur sans doute, mais pour une créature non-velane, elle était incroyablement bien faite de sa personne. Un port de tête altier, un front large, un nez busqué, de grands yeux noisettes.

Elle regardait les trois autres detenues avec un sourire à la fois triste et amusé. Luna se fit la reflexion que tout le monde devait connaître l'existence de cette cellule. De ces Meurtrières Romantiques auxquelles elle était associée. En tout cas la nouvelle venue savait ou elle était. Et cela plus que tout autre chose confirmait son crime.

A la grande surprise de Luna, Pansy était sans voix, comme atrocement choquée. Les matons refermèrent les grilles derrières la nouvelle arrivante et sans crier gare Pansy se jeta sur elle pour lui assener un coup de poing.

Elle était trop furieuse pour parler. Et l'autre encaissait les coups sans même essayé de se défendre, se protegeant simplement le visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Luna réagit par reflexe. Elle n'avait pas pu protegé Elphaba du passage a tabas qui avait provoqué sa mort. Mais elle pouvait eviter de subir une deuxieme fois la vision d'un corps ravagé par les coups. Elle se précipita et arracha Pansy de sa cible. Elles tombèrent au sol, Luna bayonnant le corps de Pansy. La brunette se defendit avec rage mais la colère ne pouvait rien face a la determination tranquille de Luna. Les matons n'eurent même pas à intervenir. Ils entrèrent simplement dans la salle et Pansy se calma. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Luna et se releva en lui jettant un regard furibond. Puis elle toisa l'inconnue toujours au sol.

- Brule en enfer !

Elle tourna les talons et partit se refugier dans sa cellule. Entre temps Luna s'était relevée et Fleur avait aidé la nouvelle a se remettre debout. Cette dernière avait deja un œil qui bleussait, laissant augurer un serieux coquard.

- Merci. Dit elle simplement à l'intention de Luna. Ce ton calme et assuré lui rappela quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir, Fleur souriait à l'inconnue et lui disait quelque chose de sidérant.

- Nous sommes surprises de vous voir parmis nous, Madame Astoria Malfoy.

OoO

Très vite, la situation se demela. Pansy ne reparru pas et Luna put observer celle qui venait de mettre un terme a la vie de Draco Malfoy. Elle se montra si aimable que l'atmosphère se détendit rapidement, et Fleur et elle partirent bientôt dans une grande conversation sur l'exterieur. Astoria répondait paisiblement aux questions de Fleur sur la mode, les potins, la politique actuelle. Luna se contentait d'écouter.

Puis les Matons revinrent chercher Astoria qui était convoquée pour rencontrer son avocat le jour même.

Fleur la regarda partir pensivement, puis, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui parler, elle s'adressa à Luna.

- A ton avis, pourquoi a t-elle tué son mari ? Enfin c'est une ordure et un lâche mais il l'était déjà quand elle l'a épousé.

Luna haussa les épaules. Avec la vie qu'elle avait mené aprés la guerre, elle avait éffacé Draco de sa mémoire et ce nom n'évoquait plus qu'un lointain souvenir aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en parraissaient blancs.

De toute façon, Fleur ne s'interessait pas réellement a l'opinion de Luna. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Et Pansy.. Non mais qu'elle cinglée !

- Ils étaient amis. Précisa simplement Luna.

- Oh. Pansy n'aime personne, elle n'agit que pour elle même.

- Si 'était le cas, elle n'aurait peut-ètre pas tué son mari. Elle risque la peine de mort.

Fleur ricana

- ça j'en doute fort...

Puis elle jetta un œil a Luna et lui fit un ravissant sourire en croche.

- Tu ne sais pas hein ?

Luna ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait fallut que très peu de temsp aux Meurtrières Romantiques pour comprendre que Luna était deconnectée de la réalité. De leur réalité du moins.

- Pansy est enceinte. Elle compte sur une remission de peine jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Même si elle est condamnée à mort, ils devront attendre que l'enfant naisse pour appliquer la peine et d'ici là, il y a de fortes chances que cette dernière soit attenuée. Et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien... Pansy mourra mais tout l'argent que Blaise lui a leguer reviendra a l'enfant de Pansy.

- Seulement de Pansy ?

- Il y a peu de chance pour que ça soit celui de Blaise. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de tuer ce dernier pour que sa progeniture hérite.

Pour la seconde fois en quelque jours, Luna crut voir le monde ave le regard d'Elphaba. Tout n'était que calcul et trahison. Personne ne s'aimait vraiment. Tout le monde trichait. Luna se demanda pourquoi et ferma ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se rechauffer, se proteger de ce monde atroce.

Elphie l'avait aimé pour ça. Par ce que Luna ne calculait pas, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur sans condition.

Astoria revint mais Pansy ne sortit pas manger ce soir là. Luna se dit que Pansy avait du aimer Draco, l'aimer pour de vrai. Et elle reprit espoir. Tout le monde pouvait être touché par la grace, même si cela finissait mal.

OoO

_Le troisieme proces attira également beaucoup de monde. Pas par ce que la meurtrière était une héroïne, ou par ce que le mort était quelqu'un de partiulièrement célèbre, mais simplement à cause de la grossesse. Cela ne manquait pas de piquant. Pansy, en parfaite actrice, garda les yeux baissés tout le long de son jugement, avec une main posée sur le ventre en un geste protecteur. Cette image de la parfaite incarnation de la maternité fut reproduite dans tous les journeaux. _

_Pansy fut condamnée à Askaban, mais comme l'avait prévu la plupart des personnes ayant suivit l'affaire, la peine fut décalée à la naisance du bébé. Pansy ne retourna pas a la prison de Horshire, elle fut emmenée dans une maison de soin afin que la grossesse se déroule de manière optimale. _

_On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle. _

OoO

Ce jour là, Luna fut convoquée pour rencontrer un avocat. Elle prit sur elle pour raconter avec le plus de détails son histoire. L'avocat avait l'air, de son avis, exessivement confiant. Lorsque l'avocat s'en fut, Luna se recroquevilla sur elle même dans un coin. Elle se sentait vide. Elphaba était morte. c'était impossible a admettre, intolérable. Cette idée était inacceptable. Elle ne faisait même pas mal, tant elle semblait irréaliste. Elphie l'attendait à la maison. Elle serait en colère que Luna se soit absenté si longtemps. Luna ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Si elle y croyait suffisemment fort peut-ètre qu'elle se réveillerai dans son rêve.

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et Luna réouvrit les yeux sur les murs gris de la prison. Elle ne croyait pas réellement. Elle se contentait d'espérer. Apparemment ce n'était pas assez. Au lieu du visage aigu d'Elphaba et de ses extraordinaires prunelles noires, c'était le regard chocolat d'Astoria qui la devisageait. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle le réalise. Le pire était de savoir qu'elle ne verrais plus Elphie. Jamais. Or le monde était Elphie. Luna n'avait jamais imaginé que l'apocalypse pouvait être si terrible. Elle en voulait de toutes ses forces a ceux qui l'avaient laissé en vie.

Astoria effaca la larme qui venait de dégringoler des yeux de Luna comme on gomme un mauvais souvenir.

- Fleur m'a raconté.

Luna la regarda avec les deux lacs qui lui servaient d'yeux

Astoria s'assit par terre a côté d'elle.

- Tu dois te défendre. Si tu es innocente tu dois te défendre, tu comprends ?

Luna fit un signe de main, comme si elle effaçait ce que venait de dire Astoria.

- Ecoute moi... Nous avons toute une exéllente raison d'être ici. Nous avons mis volontairement fin à la vie d'un être humain. De la personne qui partageait notre vie qui plus est. Nous avions nos raisons. C'était peut-ètre de mauvaises raisons mais cela n'excuse rien. Sais tu pourquoi on nous appelle les Meurtrières Romantiques ? Par ce que nous avons toutes tué par amour. Nous avons tué par ce que nous aimions mais que nous n'étions pas aimé en retour. Hermione a tué l'homme pour lequel elle sacrifiait tout et qui ne sacrifiait rien pour elle, Narcissa a tué l'homme qui lui avait préféré sa sœur, Fleur a tué celui qui la voyait comme une jolie pièce dans sa collection. Et Pansy a tué par amour de son enfant. Quoiqu'on en dise je la connais. C'est une salope manipulatrice mais ses motifs étaient purs. Tu es la seule qui ai aimé jusqu'à la fin, qui fut aimé jusqu'à la fin. Tu n'as tué personne par ce que personne n'a arrêté de t'aimer. Nous sommes peut-ètre encore en vie mais nous ne sommes plus ou pas aimées. C'est comme si nous étions mortes. L'amour que vous partagiez Elphaba et toi a survecu a sa mort, par ce si l'amour survit c'est l'essentiel. C'est plus fort que la vie elle même.

Luna eu un pauvre sourire.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Tu as cessé d'être aimé ?

Astoria se mordilla la levre et Luna voulut retirer sa question. Chaque question qu'on lui posait depuis la mort d'Elphie lui faisait mal. Sans doute était-ce tout aussi douloureux pour Astoria.

- Et bien Draco était un exellent dessinateur. Je le soutenais beauoup, mais pour une raison que j'ignore il était incapable de créer s'il ne fumait pas en même temps. Un jour Draco est desendu acheter des cigarettes et en chemin il a rencontré Harry Potter. Ils se sont insulté, ils sont allé boire un verre pour pouvoir s'insulter encore, plus confortablement. Draco n'est jamais revenu. Visiblement le meilleur endroit pour insulter son ennemi de toujours c'était le lit de Potter. Je dirais que nous nous sommes séparé pour des raisons artistiques. Il se voyait vivant et moi je le voyais mort.

Luna comprit alors ce que Astoria avait voulut dire. Chacune des Meurtrière Romantique avait tué par ce qu'elle préférait voir la personne qu'elle aimait morte plutot que vivant sans elle.

Elphaba n'aurait jamais osé vivre sans Luna. Et accepter d'être enfermée pour toujours dans un endroit qui la protegeait de l'horreur de la réalité, c'était accepter de vivre sans Elphaba. Et Luna n'avait pas le droit. Se proteger c'était la tuer encore.

La blonde tendit les bras et les referma autour du dos d'Astoria.

- Merci.

OoO

_Le procès de Luna Lovegood aurait surement été le moins coté de tous. Ni elle, ni la femme qui était morte n'avait d'importance. Luna elle même ne semblait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à sa sentence. Mais l'avocat de la défense apporta une piece à conviction essentielle. Avant d'être jugée, Narcissa Malfoy avait laisser un temoignage dévoilant les plans mis au point par la famille De Loxley pour se debarasser de cette fille qui jetait le deshoneur sur leur nom. Narissa avait été très proche de Madame Myosotis de Loxley et celle ci avait commis l'imprudence de demander des éléments de la garde rapproché a Narcissa pour accomplir son forfait. Trois hommes solides a qui ont avait raconter qu'ils éliminaient une terroristes. Les hommes temoignèrent et Luna Lovegood fut la première Meurtrière Romantique à être aquitée. _

_Bientôt tout le monde se vanta d'avoir assisté au proces et à cet extraordinaire revirement de situation, alors qu'une dizaine de personne à peine y avait réellement été présent. _

_Ce devint le proces le plus celèbre de l'année et la famille Loxley qui avaient voulu se proteger du scandale paya chèrement son enfanticide. _

OoO

L'appartement avait été vidé et les affaires stockées dans un garde-meuble. Luna s'y rendit afin de préparer une valise. Puis elle donna carte blanche au gardien pour revendre tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Luna avant de partir, écrivit un mot d'encouragement pour Astoria et Fleur. Puis elle prit un bateau.

A ce jour, nul ne sait où elle est partie. Ou ce bâteau l'a emmené. Vers quelle contrée Luna s'est rendue pour faire le deuil de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Peut-ètre en France où le crime passionel n'est pas punis par la loi ?

OoO

**Fin**


End file.
